


overthinking

by mell0bee



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Pining Rayla, apparently i cant write mroe than 600 words for this fandom, catching feelings, like hardcore, more like Rayla Suppresses Her Feelings Because Logic, more like studying raylas feelings towards callum, rayla realized she probably likes callum in 2x09 and is trying to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mell0bee/pseuds/mell0bee
Summary: The sky was dark, the world serene, and Rayla was not in love with Callum.-----In which Rayla denies her feelings a lot.





	overthinking

The sky was dark, the world serene, and Rayla was  _ not _ in love with Callum. 

Even though she was about to say  _ ‘I love you’  _ that fateful day when she thought he was going to die. 

_ Ugh. _

She tossed and turned underneath the canyon underpass where they had camped for the night, looking through the gaping archway and admiring the stars and the arid landscape. It was a nice difference from the numerous forests she had traversed these past few weeks.

_Few_ _weeks._

Case in point: she was not in love with him because she’s known him for a few weeks. She  _ couldn’t  _ be. 

But if they weren’t the most exciting few weeks of her life-- dragons, monsters, battles, plans, meeting new people, traveling places, and, of course, getting to know Callum and Ezran. She was part of something greater, now, she had a mission, a purpose other than killing because she had to: doing the right thing because she wanted to. She adored the rush. 

_ Rush. _

This is all moving way too fast, so how could she really know if she was in love with him?

Sometimes it didn’t feel real, sleeping a few feet away from a human boy and a baby dragon. She turned back over, now, and sure enough, there lay Callum sleeping soundly, Zym curled up into him. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight, it was too cute. The two princes, and Ezran made three, all hers. 

_ Hers. _

Callum wasn’t  _ all  _ hers, as much as she’d like to think it. 

They were friends, and good friends at that. But ‘just good friends’ wouldn’t suffice  _ if  _ she was in love with him, would it? He liked Claudia, and as far as she could tell, there was no competing against her. She was human, and didn’t come with the emotional baggage of  _ abandoned parents and was raised to kill since childhood _ .

Even though Claudia had turned on him. 

It echoed in her brain. She was a good person in a bad situation. Would that really make Callum lose trust in her? Or stop liking her? In any case, there was no way it was possible for him to move on that fast. From what Ezran told her, Callum liked her a _lot_ , way more than a small crush, and for a _very_ long time. 

Then, she was back to the  _ few weeks  _ thing. 

She couldn’t be in love with him, her logic told her. It was a dumb idea in the first place. He was  _ human. _ He probably didn’t even consider her as a romantic option.

So then why was she  _ considering  _ it in the first place? 

The only answer to that question was that she was, indeed, in love with him.

Which she wasn’t.

As stated previously. 

But here she was, watching him sleep. Platonically. 

What was  _ wrong _ with her? 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like rayla 100% has no idea how to deal with feelings and will blatantly ignore them but when they're super strong it kind of torments her  
> if you know mbti, rayla is definitely a ti-user 
> 
> second work for this fandom! idk if ill do a longer work cuz i don't have any ideas but i think more rayllum oneshots definitely 
> 
> i write svtfoe stuff and have more old oneshots posted over on wattpad if you're interested (@mell0bee) idk, i'm trying to cross-post more so maybe i'll put more of my old stuff on ao3!


End file.
